User talk:GTAFAN 310
__TOC__ Welcome Hi, welcome to Grand Theft Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:GTAFAN 310 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Chimpso (Talk) 14:35, July 23, 2010 Edit Warring Hi. Can you try not to constantly undo someone's edit over and over again? Reverting someone's edit three times in a short period of time is considered edit warring. It's useless and a waste of time to do that. Discuss the situation in the "Discussions" section of the page instead. You could just ask the mods to deal with this situation.--'spaceeinstein' 15:35, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Stop messing with the Heroin page. I wrote that entire page and you are just making it wrong. Leave It. Also Departure Time and Endings in GTA IV. there is no proof to say Departure Time and Out of Commission happen at the same time that is wrong this was never confirmed. I told u, there is the explosion in the revenge ending, and the fact that Timur says Dimitri has died. Why would Luis only go to funland after Pegorino was killed, he goes there immediatley after Dimitri dies, either on happiness island, making it the final thing in the GTA IV era, or on the Platypus making it parrallel to Out of Commission. So stop messing it up. then departure time would happen after "A Dish Served Cold" not during Out of Commission and like i said there is no proof to say this is bulgarin's jet. No Luis goes to funland after Dimitri is killed. If he dies on happiness Island, then Bulgarin already has the heroin because Dimitri stole it at the deal. If he dies on the platypus, the Bulgarin gets it off the ship after Niko leaves after killing Dimitri. So in the revenge ending, Departure time would happen, but Niko would at the same time kill Pegorino on happiness island. what about roman's wedding? which happens a day after a dish served cold? deaprture time would logically have to happen a day before roman's wedding if he got the heroin right after dimitri was killed on the ship and in gta iv endings it can't say more evidence points to revenge thats a little unfair it should say evidence points to both Please stop undoing his edits. It's counterproductive and a waste of time for everyone. He'll undo yours anyway and the cycle will repeat endlessly. Do you want that to happen? Just leave it be and discuss the problems in the "Discussions" section of the related page.--'spaceeinstein' 16:50, August 4, 2010 (UTC) at least be consistant with the story everything that was said was never confirmed i discuss the problem but nothing is getting fixed i have no problem constantly doing this...BE CONSISTANT TO THE STORY and i will stop :Don't take edits on a wiki personally. A constant war is bad for the site and can get both of you banned. You have to know that there are people out there who can't have their minds changed no matter what you throw at them. Know when to stop and let the people with power deal with it.--'spaceeinstein' 17:02, August 4, 2010 (UTC) : : : : : This is how it goes in "Revenge": Day1: Dimitri killed on ship Day 2:Romans Wedding and Bulgaring and Timur get the heroin off the ship and take it to funland. Day 3: Niko kills Pegorino after finding him and Luis kills Bulgarin and destroys the heroin. See, on the same day. i dont remember seeing this or mentioned in the game at all why wouldn't "departure time" just take place after a dish served cold did rockstar say out of commission and departure time happen at the same time... NO! did the game reveal the happen at the same time?... NO! and ray bulgarin's jet should be in the myth section why is it mentioned in the heroin section? and why does endings in gta 4 say more evidence ppoints to revenge? I WILL NOT ALLOW THAT THERE what if there are players who choose deal thats not fair to them Its common sense that that is the way it goes, how else would the heroin be at funland if the player chooses revenge. And the evidence does point more toward revenge, there is no fair about it. It just seems as though Revenge is canon, the evidence supports it more. Bulgarins jet was in the myths but someone took it off. If Departure Time takes place after Niko's story, then why is there an explosion in the sky in the revenge ending, and not the deal ending? because Daparture time is parrallel to out of commision. It was never confirmed that Departure time is after the GTA IV story, timur says that dimitri is dead, but if it were after the gta iv story, that would mean that the deal ending is canon, and since either are canon, thats why it is parrallel in revenge. truth is we don't know when departure time takes place in revenge it should say that and evidence doesn't support either ending being canon there really shouldn't be a which ending was canon page and if departure time being the final thing to happen know matter what doesn;t mean deal was canon because really no matter what anybody says there is no correct ending and we don't know if that is bulgarin's jet this was NEVER confirmed Fine, we will settle on that, it is unknown where Departure Time would fit in the the Revenge ending. cool glad we have come to an agreement...i don't know about you but my fingers hurt...good fight This was not a fight, but an argument. Also, could you two please sign your comments at the end with four tidles (~~~~). It makes them easier to read. Anyways, glad things are sorted out now. Also, can you both make sure you don't swear or flame each other in arguments. Thanks. Chimpso (Talk) 05:16, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Editing Misions in GTA IV era why do u keep editing that, we agreed that it was uncertain when Departure Time happened in the story. I have noted that it is uncertain so why do u keep changing it to show Departure Time the last thing to happen. NT92. oh sorry about that i will change it hold on You dont have to keep reverting this, no offence but what u write sounds like a 5 year old wrote it, spelling mistakes, punctuation errors. What is wrote there is what we agreed, so u have no reason to edit it, because all u are doing is writing the same stuff poorly. you are saying departure time and out of commission happen at the same time i said it is uncertain...and don't judge my spelling when u can't put ing after write I said it was uncertain too, they are roughly around the same time. i didn't mean to put ing on the end of write then. U cant spell, and u know no punctuation, and stop reverting the Endings in GTA IV page because packie leaving could also be connected to Revenge as well as deal. i can't spell? u can't even put an ' between the n and t in can't so don't tell me i can't spell and don't put departure time and out of commission side by side if it is uncertain and you keep deleting roman's text messages in endings in gta iv that counts as proof to support deal so i deleted your thing with packie leaving the city being connected to kates death which it was not packie talks about leaving the city even before the ending of gta 4 on friend activity's so kates death being the reason is unlikely. leave my thing with roman's texts and i'll leave the thing with kate's death making packie leave the city. This is a talk page, im not thinking about spelling, u cant spell on the actual pages. Those text messages from Roman is rubbish, how does that support the deal tell me? Kate dying could drive him away so stop bargaining "you leave mine i leave yours", urs is hardly anything to support the deal, wheras i am just saying that Kates death is a good reason for Packie to get out as soon as. We are just going to get done for edit warring again if we carry on, so just leave it, because the texts dont exactly support deal and i have already put that its uncertain where departure time would be. why don't we just get rid of the Canon ending of GTA IV page save us both the trouble there is no canon ending so that really shouldn't be there and roman's texts says alot actually but i am going to delete the canon ending to gta 4 page. Dont just delete it, it is speculation of the evidence, and Romans text say nothing, explain how they are any kind of support for the deal, what i have written is support for the revenge and deal, those calls for example where Niko feels better about himself. U have no right to just delete it. listen it's best for us both that it just gets removed if we keep it there we will just keep edit warring forever do you want that? endings in gta 4 talks about the outcome of each ending not which was canon the texts do prove deal why doesn't kate send niko anyhting? but anyway it's best that it just gets removed either that or were going to be edit warring forever cause im not backing down anytime soon. We wont get done if u just leave it, so leave it, its not ur decision to delete it, if one of the administrators says it should be deleted, then fine. The texts prove nothing. the texts prove the game was pushing the player to do deal no one wants to admit it...but im pretty new so i don't know how to just call an administrator. The texts are just to show Roman's character as being obsessed with money, and it is trying to get the player to think carefully like should Niko go with the girl who he loves and not go back on his own principles, or go with his cousin, and get the money that could really help them out. It does not push you to the deal, it just tries to get you thinking about the choice, Revenge goes with Niko's morals, But there is loads of Money in the Deal. (U get the same money for Revenge anyway, did u think of that). it goes with niko's morals? i thought he wanted to stop killing people, listen to the conversation niko and roman have in "That special someone" and understand why deal has alot more of niko's morals aswell and the money niko gets in the revenge ending is a game element not a story element...rockstar did that so the player wouldn't feel cheated but in the story niko gets no money. It goes with his morals because there is no way Niko would trust Dimitri again, not for all the money in the world, as Kate tells him, he doesn't need it to be happy. He has promised Niko throughout the game that Dimitri will be repayed with a bullet in the head. He kidnapped Roman, but Niko is not like Roman, he wouldn't give up his pride for money, Phil Bell even tells Niko he made the right choice in taking revenge. but deal explains niko's main reason on why he came to liberty city deal tells the story of that of a guy who tried and failed to find redemption but revenge tells that of a guy who didn't want to be redemed in the first place niko changes in deal he for once turns away from killing someone he hated he wanted to change more than wanted to kill for once follow his cousins wishes and if dimitri tried to pull any sh*t niko would be ready. niko has humanity he's not always hell bent on killing people. And besides niko kills dimitri either way so that oath to kill dimitri was not betrayed. and phil doesn't say niko made the right decision he said he understood why